Past, Present, Future
by Midnight Cielo
Summary: There is only one thing that Byakuran wish for Christmas and that is to spent time with his lover TOGETHER but the outcome is …. He can't believe this is happening! It's a DISASTER!


**Hello guys, Midnight Cielo is here! This is my KHR Secret Santa 2016 fic for silverwoods20.**

 **Characters: T** ** _en years later Tsuna and Kyoya, Adult Reborn, Mukuro, Enma, Dino, Primo Cavallone, Alaude and Byakuran._**

 **Pairings:** ** _R27 and 10069_**

 **Hope you guys like it! Especially to silverwoods20.**

* * *

There is only one thing that Byakuran wish for Christmas and that is to spent time with his Muku – chan but he can't believe his own eyes! This is NOT HAPPENNING! He planned this day for a long, long time and the outcome is a DISASTER! He just wants Muku-chan for himself on this special day. Is it really a difficult wish to happen? Byakuran wants to cry already as he looks at his surroundings. He didn't expect this to happen.

"Oya, Oya I can't believe you're here Mr. Skylark!" Mukuro Rokudo said while smirking.

"Hm… The young pineapple herbivore!" Ten years later Kyoya Hibari said while readying his tonfa.

"Kufufu! What did you just said?" Mukuro attack Hibari and the fighting begins.

"Can you two just stop fighting?" Ten years later Tsunayoshi Sawada said with an authority on his tone but Mukuro and Hibari still continue fighting ignoring Tsuna.

On the other side…

"Wow, this place is so beautiful!" The Tenth Boss of Cavallone, Dino Cavallone said with a smile on his face.

"Yup I agree.. My grandson!" The First Boss of Cavallone said while hugging Dino. Dino was shocked to see his grandpa and blurted out "Pri- primo! What are you doing here?"

Primo Cavallone said while smiling, "I don't know but I'm so happy to see you!"

"Where are we?" The Tenth Boss of Shimon, Enma Kozato asked to the two of them.

"We don't know!" The two of them said together while laughing.

Alaude was standing on the side of a tree and watching the fight. He is really itching to join the fight. He walked towards Hibari and Mukuro while murmuring "Hm…They're pathetic."

Tsuna saw Alaude walking towards them and blurted out, "Alaude, you're also here?". Alaude looked at Tsuna and said, "Hm.. The young Vongola" and continue to join the fight.

"Hieeehh! STOP!" Tsuna can't help but to say that even though he is 24 years old. The three of them are continue fighting while Tsuna is trying to stop the fight. Then all of a sudden, they heard a loud gunshot. They all stop fighting and looked out to the source. They saw Adult Reborn holding the gun upwards. Then the gun change to Leon and crawled to his master's hat.

Reborn walked towards Byakuran who is eating his marshmallow, grab his collar tight and asked angrily "Where are we?! EXPLAIN!"

Tsuna walked towards the two of them and said, "Re- reborn stop! Don't hurt Byakuran!" Reborn let go of Byakuran's collar and Mukuro ran towards them.

"Are you okay?" Mukuro asked to Byakuran.

"Yeah, Don't worry Muku – chan I'm fine!" Byakuran smile to Mukuro. Mukuro looked to Reborn and said, "Kufufu….How DARE YOU TO HURT HIM ARCOBALENO! Do you want a FIGHT!"

"Is that what you want?" Reborn said while smirking.

"Can you please all STOP!" Tsuna said angrily to the two of them. Seeing Tsuna angry makes them all shiver even Reborn. Tsuna looked at Byakuran and said "All right! Now the two of you finally behave, please explain what really happen?"

"Tsu –chan! I'm really really sorry! I just want to have a special moment with Muku – chan but it seems like I open three portals from Past, Present and Future." Byakuran said while munching his marshmallow

"Ahh! So that's the reason why. I'm at the Vongola Mansion at the time when I tripped accidentally and enter the portal. I didn't notice that Alaude followed me here!" Primo Cavallone said.

"Hm.. Primo asked me to watch you Cavallone!" Alaude said.

"Hahaha! Me too I tripped also and I accidentally pushed Enma!" Dino said while laughing.

"Really! Dino you also tripped!" Primo Cavallone said and the two of them laughed. They are really blood related.

"Well we were also at the Vongola Mansion!" Enma said.

"Kufufu! I just enter the portal!" Mukuro said while smirking at Byakuran. Byakuran can't help but to blush.

"Dame – Tsuna here also tripped and accidentally enter the portal. I follow him. I don't want anything happen to my clumsy yet cute boss." Reborn said as he was smirking at Tsuna. Tsuna can't help but to blushed madly.

"Hm… Just follow them" Hibari said.

"So when will we came back to our original timeline?" Tsuna asked to Byakuran.

"The truth is, I don't know when the portal will show. But don't worry it will definitely show up." Byakuran said while eating his marsmallow. "And also why don't we enjoy the night! I have many foods here to share to everyone!" he added as he get the foods that comes out of nowhere.

Primo Cavallone, Dino and Enma get the food and eat while they are singing "We wish you a Merry Christmas". Tsuna and Reborn are cuddling to each while eating the food. They even shared a kiss. Alaude and Kyouya are just standing on the side of the tree while eating. Byakuran and Mukuro are sitting next to each other while. Mukuro held Byakuran's hand while they are eating. They even spoon feed each other. Mukuro also kissed Byakuran passionately. Byakuran can't help but to blush.

"What a night!" Mukuro said to Byakuran. "I love you so much my mallow!" Mukuro said as peck a kiss to Byakuran's cheek.

"I love you too, my Muku – chan!" Byakuran also said while he was blushing and kiss him once more.

On the other couple..

"Re – reborn stop! Not here!" Tsuna said while blushing madly at Reborn.

"Why not here?" Reborn asked to Tsuna.

"Let's do it when we finally came back to our own timeline" Tsuna said to Reborn.

"Finally to my room?" Reborn asked to Tsuna while smirking.

"Yes!" Tsuna said while blushing madly.

"You are really so cute while blushing Dame – Tsuna!" Reborn said while smirking at Tsuna.

"Sto-Stop it, Reborn!" Tsuna can't help but to blush more.

"I can't wait!" Reborn said to Tsuna.

"Me too!" Tsuna said to Reborn.

"I love you so much, Tsunayoshi!" Reborn said to Tsuna.

"I love you too, Reborn" Tsuna said to Reborn and kiss him once more.

Primo Cavallone stand up and said, "Merry Christmas to everyone!"

"Merry Christmas!" all of them said in unison when all of the sudden the three portal shows up.

"Well it's look like it's time to go home!" Enma said.

"Goodbye, my grandson!" Primo Cavallone said to Dino.

"Goodbye, grandpa!" Dino also said to Primo Cavallone and hug him.

"Goodbye everyone!" Tsuna said to everyone.

They all enter the portal except for Byakuran and Mukuro.

"Kufufufu… Finally it's the two of us now. So what's shall we do my mallow?" Mukuro smirked to Byakuran.

"Anything you want my Muku – chan! Anything!" Byakuran said while blushing.

Byakuran can't help but to smile. He can't believe that his wish will finally come true. The wish where he and only his Muku –chan spent this day on this beautiful place where the stars shone brightly like a glitters in the sky. He will only spent this night with his one and only Muku – chan.

* * *

 **I'm really really sorry this is so late. I'm deeply apologize for my lateness. I'm so sorry! To silverwoods20, I hope you enjoy it! I really really enjoy your story for me and I love it! I'm really really sorry once again.**

 ***banging like Gokudera* I'm so sorry. Uhmm... Merry Christmas and Happy New year and also Happy Valentines!**

 **MIDNIGHT CIELO SIGNING OFF!**


End file.
